Harry Potter et le Carnet de la Mort
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Harry trouve par hasard un carnet, intitulé "Death Note", qui a le pouvoir de tuer la personne dont on y écrit le nom si l'on a en tête son visage. Le Survivant s'en servira-t-il? CrossOver Harry Potter/ Death Note.


**Genre:** Supernatural/Spiritual 

**Rating:** T

**Bases:** Harry Potter (tous les tomes), Death Note

**Disclaimer:** Les univers de Death Note et d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et reviennent respectivement à Takeshi Obata, à Tsugumi Oba, et à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé:** Harry Potter, sorcier âgé de dix-sept ans, ramasse par hasard un carnet intitulé "Death Note". Cet objet, qui provient du monde des dieux de la mort, a le pouvoir de tuer la personne dont on y éecrit le nom si l'on a en tête son visage. Harry se servira-t-il de la "Death Note" afin de définitivement tuer son ennemi de toujours, Lord Voldemort? Mais en faisant cela, ne deviendrait-il pas à son tour un meurtrier? Que décidera le Survivant?

* * *

**Harry Potter et le Carnet de la Mort**

**Chapitre 1: Le carnet**

C'était la fin du mois de juillet. Dans deux jours, l'on serait à la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, et l'Ordre du Phénix viendrait le chercher afin de le mettre à l'abri –et de protéger sa «famille» d'adoption. Pour le moment, il était encore obligé de se terrer chez les Dursleys, comme un rat qui fuit le combat.

Et malgré leur séparation prochaine, ils ne le traitaient pas mieux qu'avant. Un peu plus de méfiance à son égard, peut-être. Pourtant, il leur avait bien dit qu'il voulait les protéger. Ils ne faisaient vraiment preuve d'aucune gratitude. Vernon ne cessait de défaire et refaire leurs bagages, comme s'il s'attendait à un piège quelconque qui n'existait pas.

C'aurait d'ailleurs peut-être été une bonne chose. Enfant, Harry avait rêvé de fuir ces gens, d'être débarrassé d'eux à jamais. Si tout se passait bien, ce serait bientôt le cas, mais rien n'était moins sûr, avec un Lord Voldemort plus menaçant que jamais et des Mangemorts qui sévissaient un peu partout dans le pays.

«Quel monde pourri», songea Harry en jetant un coup d'œil par l'étroite fenêtre. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et le ciel semblait à l'ouest se teinter de sang. L'adolescent brun laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon, et se perdit dans sa méditation sombre. Soudain, un objet noir en pleine chute attira son attention.

«Un oiseau, peut-être?», pensa-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas de cela qu'il s'agissait. La forme qui tomba au sol et qui ne rebondit qu'une fois sur l'herbe du 4, Privet Drive, ressemblait plutôt à un livre.

Sans se départir du sentiment de méfiance qui l'assaillait, Harry descendit alors discrètement les escaliers, traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte. Heureusement, son oncle et sa tante ne l'avaient pas vu.

Il descendit les quelques marches du perron et s'approcha de l'artefact qui avait mystérieusement apparu. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était un carnet, un simple carnet à la reliure de cuir noir. A première vue, il n'avait rien de particulier, hormis son intrusion étrange dans ce décor si banal.

La suspicion du jeune homme redoubla. Il avait fait face à bien des manuscrits néfastes, dans sa vie. Du journal de Jedusor au manuel du Prince de Sang- Mêlé, Harry avait fini par comprendre que les livres n'étaient pas toujours inoffensifs, loin de là. Surtout dans le monde de la magie.

Or l'apparition de ce carnet n'était en aucun cas moldue. Et c'était peut-être même pire. S'il s'agissait d'un Portoloin, d'un piège de Voldemort pour l'amener une fois de plus auprès de lui? L'espace d'un instant, l'adolescent eut envie de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte du pavillon derrière lui.

Mais à peine eut-il amorcé ce mouvement qu'il se ravisa. Certes, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Mais il était un Gryffondor, que diable! Et il ne serait pas dit qu'il prendrait peur à la simple vision d'un carnet de cuir et de papier. Avant de le qualifier de dangereux, il devait d'abord au moins savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry s'avança lentement en direction du carré noir qui se détachait sur le fond vert de la pelouse. Il finit même par le surplomber et par pouvoir lire le titre qui le titre en ornait la couverture, écrit en blanc: _Death__ Note_...


End file.
